


Still

by kaiccino



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Fingering, Other, Public Sex, Top Wraith, Verbal Humiliation, mild petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiccino/pseuds/kaiccino
Summary: Wraith accepted an invitation to the Paradise Lounge after a match and doesn’t really wanna go anymore. But with some self convincing and the help of Bloodhound she has a good time anyway.
Relationships: Bloodhound & Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 16





	Still

“Do we have to go?”

“We did already agree too, ástin mín.”

Is Bloodhound’s response to Wraith’s question, and it was true she supposed. Octavio and Elliot has all but begged them both to stop by Elliot’s bar after the match that day. Not only did they already agree to go but Wraith was told that if she and Bloodhound wiped the floor with him he would give them drinks on the house. She was sure he couldn’t afford to keep doing that but at the very least it was enough incentive to get her to go. That and the fact that Bloodhound would be with her.

She would very much prefer to stay home with them instead as she had other things on her mind. More specifically the image of Bloodhound begging at her feet. But with the nudge from Bloodhound Wraith is torn from her thoughts.

“Your mind has traveled somewhere else, my love.”

They state, reaching for Wraith’s chin they tilt it upwards to meet her ghostly gaze. She blinks at them, a smile pulling at the edges of her pretty pink lips, and a hand moving to take Bloodhound’s hand in her own. She turns her head to kiss the inside of their palm.

Wraith has an idea.

“It’s here now, don’t worry. Let’s get going.”

——————

When they reach the bar it’s loud and crowded, typically Wraith doesn’t enjoy either of these things, but it’s what she’s come to expect after a game. That and the loud music and low light will make for great cover. Wraith turns to Bloodhound as if to say something but her attention is quickly jerked away by a hand on her shoulder. She almost growls but opts to keep a straight face when she lays her eyes on Octavio.

“Hey chica, glad you two could make it!”

“We did agree to come, did we not?”

Wraith responds, her scowl softening into something more pleasant and her arm moves around Bloodhound’s waist. Her warm smile warrants mild skepticism from Bloodhound though. Where had this sudden attitude switch come from?

Before they know it Wraith is guiding them to the bar counter, Octavio tagging along, either oblivious to or uncaring of the fact Wraith was so adamant about not letting go of Bloth. Wraith knowing this, moves her hand to their ass to give them a tender squeeze before her hand returns to their hip.

They had noticeably stiffened in surprise but relaxed again as they reached the counter to meet Elliot behind it. He’s mixing drinks in a skilled manner, one of the few skills he has, as he talks up a seemingly unimpressed woman. Both Renee and Bloth almost feel sorry for her but while Bloodhound tilts their head his direction Wraith is already back to taunting them.

Wraith’s hand is sly when it moves between the thighs of Bloodhound and even more cautious when it strokes the thin tan fabric over their crotch. From under the counter of the bar no one can see the way Renee is touching them. Of course, she is certain that underneath that sheltering mask of theirs that they’re blushing, and the voidwalker takes great pride in this. 

However, in an act of boldness Renee traced the inner lining of their pants with a single digit. This in turn caused Bloth to shiver at the touch, an audible huff leaving their respirator, and a hand instinctively moving over Wraith’s. The quick motion of course earned a skeptic look from Octavio who was still somehow oblivious to what was going on. But despite the pause in his words he just continued on in a way that was not atypical for him. 

The voidwalker’s hand slid back to its previous spot on their thigh. It was so painfully obvious that they were clinging onto their last string of composure. Not only was it difficult for Bloth to find their calm but they knew that they had to when they were in public. However, for Renee, that made this all the more thrilling.

She tosses Bloth a glance, a small smile crossing her lips, “having a good time?”

They straighten up, clearing their throat, which earns attention from Elliot from across the bar. Bloth can’t even get a word out before Elliot is sliding over.

“What can I get you w-win- champs to drink tonight?”

He asks, his confidence failing him per usual.

“Appletini for me.. what about you, puppy?”

Wraith asks hound, her hand giving their thigh another tender squeeze.

“Nothing. Thank you.”

They dismiss Elliot with a wave and he mutters something under his breath as he walks away. 

—————

When the drinks arrive Wraith has finally removed her hand from their thigh, secretly, they wanted her to touch them again. Longing for her hand between their legs once more. They bounced one leg at the thought.

But they are torn from their thoughts when they feel Wraith’s gaze on them, her eyes are an icy blue and from what they can see right now they’ve deepened with desire and want. It’s the only thing that could possibly give Wraith away but she avoids eye contact with everyone like it’s the plague. Everyone except for Bloodhound. 

Wraith takes a sip from her glass and it takes everything from Bloth to not whine. They want her lips on them so badly. They can feel their heart hammering in their ribcage to the beat of a war-drum.

Wraith knows this too, because even with the yammering of Octavio and Elliot beside the pair, all she can do is bat her pretty little lashes at them feigning innocence. Bloth swallows harshly and is once again deciding to avoid eye contact opting to instead pretend to listen to the conversation between Tweedle Dee and Dum in the corner.

“I’ll be back, I’m stepping outside.”

Wraith states, interrupting Octane, giving Bloodhound a knowing look as she stands up from her seat on the stool. She moves behind Bloodhound, her hand just barely grazing over their ass as she moved towards the door. 

She knows they’ll follow after her soon, they’re a good dog.

Bloth swallows the lump in their throat, but makes a quick excuse to leave Elliot and Tavi and join Wraith outside. They can hardly keep themself calm now, they’re itching to be touched by her, to be felt, and devoured by Renee. 

As they step outside they are met with Wraith’s hand gripping at the tufts of fur on their coat to pull them to the back of the bar with her. Sure, it’s not classy, but neither of them are particularly elegant like that. 

Wraith now has them pinned against the brick wall of Paradise lounge, both arms on either side of Bloth and a single leg pressed between their thighs. Despite her shorter height, she can be intimidating when she wants to be, if anything the surprise only adds to their arousal. Renee gets on her toes, leaning in to whisper to them, “I knew you couldn’t resist following me out here… funny though, I didn’t think you were the type to lose their composure like this. Kind of pathetic don’t you think?”

She taunts them, removing one hand from the wall behind them to run a single digit over their chest, and Bloth finally releases the breath they didn’t know they’d been holding. They say nothing in response, knowing they’d been called out, and like a dog with its tail tucked between their legs they awaited Wraith’s next move.

And move her hand she did, sinking from their chest to their torso and then further south until reaching their belt buckle. She adjusted to look up at them, they didn’t have to remove their mask for her to know they were a blushing mess under there, the heavy breathing gave that away. With a quick flick she had the belt undone and then the button of their pants was popped out of its loop. 

But then she stopped, hand coming to rest on her hip.

“I hope you didn’t forget what I need from you, puppy.”

Her voice is low and unwavering, not unlike the focus she has in the arena, but this is slightly different. There’s a sly little purr to it.

“Please, Renee…”

They whine out, as if their voice had been kept a secret from her until now. Reaching for her wrist again they make an attempt to guide her back to their waist-band but she slips her hand out from their grasp almost as quickly as they have it.

She clicks her tongue.

“You know that wasn’t enough, mutt.”

“Please touch me Renee.”

They blurt out in desperation, they need her.

“Good dog.”

Wraith praises them, her hand diving further south down their pants. She feels them through the thin fabric of their underwear rubbing at the sensitive bundle of nerves just to get them to buck their hips forward. Another breathy whimper leaves Bloth’s throat and Wraith can’t help but stare at them, her lustful eyes half lidded. She’s in love with the sounds they make for her.

Now her hand moves further in feeling the wet spot between their legs.

“Such a mess, puppy”, Wraith coos at them, now slipping two fingers underneath the soft fabric of their underwear to play with their slickened folds. And without Wraith asking, they’ve spread their legs enough for Renee to have the space she needs. She can’t help but smirk at this, but for now she says nothing, opting to show her gratitude by circling her thumb over their clit.

Bloth lets out an airy little moan at this, motioning their hips back and forth in an attempt to pleasure themself on her.

But now Wraith has moved her index and middle finger over their folds once more and instead of teasing them for once she pushes them inside of Bloth. The moan they let out this time is backed with a sharp gasp and their hands scramble to hold onto the tiny frame that is the voidwalker. She’s focused on pleasuring them now, in search for those sweet noises they howled out in response to her curling her fingers inside of them. Renee began to work those digits of hers though pumping them in and out of them at a steady pace for now.

“How does it feel, pup?”

“This feels amazing, ástin mín!”

They shout and Wraith can’t bring herself to hush them, so what if they get caught out here?

“Please.. more, give me more Renee!”

Bloth begs, their legs shaking and their breathing heavy. 

“Since you asked nicely..”

Wraith obliges, moving her thrusts at a faster pace now and adding another digit knowing that they could take it. She stares up at them, while maybe the mask serves to intimidate others and hide who they were, Wraith knew there was nothing more than a blushing mess of a puppy under there. A soft little purr vibrates at the back of Renee’s throat, her voices only edging her on, ‘they’re close, they’re close!’

Sometimes, the voices, they weren’t so bad.

Despite increasing her pace moments before she would slow down once more, leaving a panting Bloodhound rather confused and desperate.

“Wraith… please..”

“Please what? You know what I need from you, darling.”

“Please let me cum.”

“Good dog.”

Wraith praised, before pumping her fingers into their slick pussy again. The muffled whines and howls that left Bloth’s mouth fueled Wraith, inspiring her to fuck them until their legs buckled beneath them and they threw their head back. Their chest heaved and they panted attempting to regain their breath and come off of their climax.

Slowly, Wraith retracted her hand from their pants, batting her lashes up at them as she worked their belt back on.

“You know… I’m glad I agreed to come.”

“Me too, love.”

“Now, let's go back.”


End file.
